A Metallic Taste II
by Lili Blue
Summary: Follow-up to "A Metallic taste I". Scully, the mortal, struggles in the world of Mulder, the Vampire.


A Metallic Taste II by Lili Blue 

Date: November 1998 Category: S; MSR, lots of Angst Rating: R - for violence, some adult language and disturbing thoughts. Keywords: Mulder/Scully; could qualify as Parallel Universe 

Spoilers: Not much. 

Archive: Archive anywhere, as long as you keep my name attached. Please let me know. 

Summary: Follow-up to "A Metallic taste I". Scully, the mortal, struggles in the world of Mulder, the Vampire. 

Dedication: For all of you guys who requested a sequel and threatened me if I didn't. Hope it won't disappoint you. For Stephanie and Benoit, and a thousand thanks to Heather. 

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Margaret Scully, Walter Skinner and The Lone Gunmen are the property of The Master Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox Television, as well as writers and actors. No infringement is intended. 

Feedback: Please, feel free to drop me a line. Nice comments and even flames will be appreciated. I believe in constructive criticism and I' m open to any suggestions. 

Email me here: lisa.mortini@libertysurf.fr 

Visit "The X-Files Blues" here: http://liliblue.tripod.com/ 

Comments: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ "A METALLIC TASTE I", the story wouldn't make any sense to you. To get the fist part of this series, you can either go to my WebPage or ask me for it via email. 

*** *** 

A METALLIC TASTE II - The past is a pebble in my shoe by Lili Blue 

I watch her. Her red hair dangles loosely in her neck, her breath is regular and slow. My angel sleeps. 

I lost all of my moral values during those seven years. Scully has brought me back my memory, my life as Mulder. I should hate her for that, but I can't. The bond we share is too strong. 

Some people call it love. 

I put my monster hand on the soft skin of her back, and rest it there. She is a gift I don't deserve. Especially now. 

I know she's been unhappy lately, I sensed it would come. When we fled New York, the excitement of our new found intimacy didn't allow her to think back. Then she began to question me. She begged to share my curse, waiting for a single drop of my life to make hers eternal. And I kept refusing this gift to her. 

I realize she is mad at me. But how could I? How could I kill the boiling life that runs deep inside her veins? 

*** *** 

Scully shivered at Mulder's touch. His hand on her back. Always. Second to his oral fixation. 

*Gotta love a man for that.* 

She literally heard him think, his thoughts heavy from the intensity of his worries. Scully shared some of his fears, but had developed her owns as well. She wondered how long the situation could last before blasting and blowing them away in its fire. 

*** *** 

For five months now, Scully has shared my graveyard shift. We spend most of our waking time together. When she is not on her computer doing research - I'll get back to you on this - and I'm not out, feeding, we make love. Sex is the key to our bond, I'm afraid to admit. As if we need to fill the void created by so many years of separation. Scully's emptiness and my…well, I was pretty well satisfied those seven years. No need to remind my fiery red-headed lover of this. 

We settled down in Boston. Scully loves to mingle with the students even though I don't grant her a lot of opportunities to do so. Not at night anyway. During the day, I know she wakes up sometimes and goes shopping or do whatever she needs to. But I hate to let her go out at night. 

I might not be alone here. 

She can still access most of the money my *death* conveniently left her, so we don't have to worry about anything. Scully does work though. She reads for hours, takes down notes and gets engrossed in various research projects. She chose Boston and she's ready to make the most of it. 

I just turned into a fucking hazel-eyed guinea pig. She experiments on me, pokes me and studies my blood. She runs statistics in her top-notch computer. She must believe her little Frankenstein hands will discover the mystical answers on the creation of my kind. As if there were any acceptable answers. She is aware of all the research work I did while I was still with Ellen - I wince at her name - and of all the answers I got, that is zip. There is no key to my origin. None available to mortals whatsoever. 

Now if only she could understand that. 

*** *** *** *** 

I wake up, disoriented, and there he is, still stroking my back in his semi-sleepiness. I so love his touch but this evening, it irritates me. 

So I free myself from his embrace and stroll to the bathroom, pretending not to hear him sigh. 

I splash water over my face and flinch at the sight offered. I feel old. And I hate Mulder even more for this. 

When did it turn wrong? I need to find a way to make it alright, I need to blend in. Be one of his kind. 

One day, I had this horrible thought: the entire walking world is a supermarket to Mulder, full of fresh products waiting to be processed. How do I fit in this? Could I shop around like he does? 

I am so willing to become a monster to save our love. Lord, forgive me, but I would sacrifice it all if it meant sharing an eternity with my Mulder. But after refusal upon refusal, my hopes are fading on the idea that he wants the same thing. 

*I used to get drunk to get my spark.* I love that line. Sad music of my life. If only the conductor would fulfill my desires. 

So I turn the CD player on. 

"But we're trash, you and me" blasts from the stereo. 

Mulder raises an ear from the bed. 

*Since when did Scully start to listen to Suede?* 

*** *** 

That night, Mulder fed well. 

He had decided not to kill his victims anymore - afraid the trail of corpses would betray him one day. He also knew that, deep down, Scully's acceptance of his state had erected a wall right there. Better not cross that line. So those unfortunate blood providers just woke up in the sunlight with two tiny, ugly mosquito bites on their sore necks. 

After Scully's rejection earlier, Mulder decided not to go home immediatly. He smiled at the idea of not being "in the mood". 

As he walked the streets of Georgetown, Mulder felt a pair of eyes looking down on him. 

"Hello, Gabriel." 

He turned to face a dark, lanky young man with sharp-features and piercing eyes. A gorgeous black-haired girl was standing at is side, pouting and pretending to be somewhere else. 

"Jonas." A mere acknowledgment. 

Memories came to lick at Mulder's brain when he heard his former name. He waited for the other Vampire to engage in what he hoped would not develop into any length of a conversation. 

"How's Ellen?" Straight down to the heart of the serpent's nest. 

"She's gone." Mulder remained calm. 

"So I've heard. She was such a great disciple, it's a shame. I enjoyed creating her." 

Jonas stared hard at Mulder. He repressed a shudder of panic. 

*This is when I pay for my crimes.* 

The girl next to Jonas stared at Mulder curiously, her pupils then widening in realization. She eyed him lustily from head to toes. 

"I've moved on, Jonas. What are you doing in Boston?" 

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm on holiday?" 

Mulder snickered. "Didn't know you got paid vacations in Hell…" 

Jonas took it well. "Watch your mouth, young man," he playfully replied. 

*Young man, my ass, I could be your…* Then Mulder remembered Jonas was around three hundreds and fifty years old. And so was the delicious girl at his side, his sister Julianne. 

Then Jonas asked: "Who is she?" 

Mulder pretended to be puzzled. 

"Who?" 

"The mortal." 

"Don't deny it, we've seen the two of you. Beautiful woman, as it seems," added Julianne, still ogling Mulder whose confused expression faded quickly. 

Sensing he would not get any information from the stubborn man, Jonas moved on. 

"Be careful, Gabriel, take care of her. If others learn you live with a mortal, she..." 

"I'm careful," interrupted Mulder. "So should you." 

Jonas almost chuckled and began to motion his sister in the opposite direction. But she escaped his grasp and turned to face Mulder, her tiny nose an inch from his. 

"I like her." 

And with that, she left him there, standing, his brain dumbly uncertain about the implications of her words. Mulder helplessly watched the two Vampires stroll away. He felt deprived of his strength, his ability to judge clearly. 

*** *** 

I knew this would come. I have developed a sixth sense about things. We had to stumble on others. It's was inevitable. 

But Jonas scares me. He allowed me to live after...Ellen, and I owe him for that. He protects my secret: I have terminated one of my own and should paid for it. Well, I didn't technically killed her but I didn't prevent her death either. So, yes, I am in debt towards him. My life is his hands. 

What bothers me is that I don't owe his sister anything and her interest in Scully frightens me, to say the least. 

*** *** 

When Mulder came home, in the middle of the night, he oozed…something. An indescribable fear. 

He didn't go to Scully to hug or kiss her as usual, but carefully, slowly walked to the living-room window, absorbing himself in the fluttering lights of the night. 

Scully respected his space, but resented his silence. They were sinking into indifference. 

She had to know. Didn't she always? 

"What is it Mulder?" 

He didn't move a slight bit. He was mentally walking out on her. 

"Nothing…I met someone." 

*Oh, my God, could he be leaving me now? After all we shared?* 

"An old friend." 

Scully tried to follow his train of thoughts, which always jumped to unexpected conclusions that could only be born in his tormented brain. 

"A very old friend?" 

He nodded and Scully felt she was on something. 

"Does he live here in Boston?" She needed to know. Still. Always. Pushing him to edge again. 

"Just visiting. With his sister." His reluctance to share was so obvious, it stirred aggravation. 

"What did he say?" She moved closer to him, her voice now tracing warm lines on his neck. "Is he *friendly*?" 

Mulder turned into her face and captured her offered mouth in a languorous, lingering kiss. Scully's eyes closed and she sank into him, his warm tongue slowly caressing her lips. Then he turned away from her, and even her toes felt the creeping cold. He ungracefully let himself fall down on the couch, his hands quickly supporting his face, palms open. 

In the five months they had shared since Scully found him and even during their seven years of partnership, she had never ever seen Mulder lacking grace. The sight was frightening. 

"I fear him, Scully. He is extremely powerful. We all fear him." His soft voice betrayed resignation. 

"Why should you be scared? Has he threatened you?" 

"He is the oldest one I know. He is a threat to all of us." 

*Don't tell her about Ellen and the rule. Just don't.* 

So he was powerful. And he was out there. Scully's mind was reeling with ugly thoughts Mulder would kill her for having. 

"I care for you, Scully." 

"And you're afraid he might hurt me." She sat next to him and laced her arm in his. 

"He will." He felt her gaze on him but couldn't face her. 

*** *** *** *** 

As the morning sun doesn't bathe our room in its pale light, I awake and study my lover. We do that a lot. Observing each other. Especially when the other sleeps or pretends to. 

Suddenly, unexpected in the quietness of the day, teardrops wet my cheeks. And I just cry. Plainly. I'm pathetic. He's still beautiful. 

I reflect on those five months and feel as if I am holding a complex nest of wires in my hands. Some are red, like the blood he shed, some are yellow and bright like our love, other black like our demons. 

Okay, this isn't the best metaphor in the world, so blame me. I'm a doctor, not Walt Whitman. 

I wished I could hold those wires in my hand, brush away the sparks then disentangle the pain from the joy. But I'm no electrician either. 

I just feel we are connected to an explosive device set to tear us apart. 

I haven't spoken to my mother in almost five months now. Do you think I miss her? Well, I do. She yelled at me when I told her I was moving out of D.C. and I didn't know when I was coming back. She cursed at me. Hell, she even blamed for letting Fox down. Oh, I let him down, all right. Down on me. 

She doesn't know where I am now, neither does Skinner, the Lone Gunmen - Frohike must be going mad - or Lieutenant Olmi. I'm sad not being able to share Mulder with them. 

*** *** 

Walter Skinner sighed, massaged his left temple with the tips of his fingers then let his hand drop down onto his desk. 

He wondered what had happened to Agent Scully. Months had passed by and he hadn't received any news, not even a postcard. Her phone had been disconnected, she had moved out of her apartment. 

Mrs. Scully didn't have any information at the time but she might have some now. 

Maggie Scully answered the phone off-balance, her right hand holding a mug of coffee, full to the top. 

"Hello?" 

"Mrs. Scully? This is Walter Skinner speaking. How have you been?" 

"Mr. Skinner, nice to hear from you." She paused, hesitant on what to say next, unsure of what knowledge her daughter's ex-boss might have of the situation. "I'm…I'm alright." 

"Have you heard from Dana?" 

"No." Her tone was painfully curt. 

Skinner thought for a second, then added: "Would you like me to run an APD on your daughter?" 

Maggie blinked. "Excuse me?" 

"I meant, would you like me to engage a location procedure, like those used for missing persons?" 

"Oh. I don't know if that is really necessary. Dana made it clear that she doesn't want to be found." 

*Scully, what have you done to hurt your family this way?…* 

"Still, something could have happened to her. How long has it been?" 

"A little more than five months now. Listen, she transferred all the money Fox left her and closed her account. Doesn't look like she plans on returning anytime soon." 

Skinner could almost hear the tears drowning her voice. 

*Mulder left her money?* 

"Ah, well, tracing the transfer from bank to bank might be a way to locate her, Mrs. Scully." 

*He left her some *money*?* 

"I need to think about this." 

Skinner discerned her anger and her frustration. As well as her despair. 

"I know Dana's sudden departure left you in shock, but she might need you and be unable to reach you." 

"She was so fragile…Fox's death shattered her in so many tiny pieces, it would take a lifetime to reconstruct her soul. I thought I was finally getting my daughter back and now she's gone? Again? I'm so angry at her! I almost wish she'd never come back!" Her voice broke, betraying the lie spoken out of resentment. 

Maggie's ramblings affected Skinner more than he would ever admit. The solid bond between his two stubborn agents - ex agents - had always fascinated him. Skinner admired Mulder's brilliant mind and, if Scully loved him so - which he never doubted -, it might have been that Mulder wasn't so bad a person after all. He had to help Scully. Now. He owed it to Mulder. 

He had loosely kept tabs on Scully during those seven years, observing her as she put her life back together. But her disappearance was so strange… She had never failed her promise of trying everything in the search of her partner. And now this. Could it be that she had found Mulder? Alive? 

"Mrs. Scully? I don't want to sound pushy but I need your approval for this procedure. And I believe that, deep inside, you want this. And so do I." 

After a few seconds: "Just do it." 

That was all he needed. 

*** *** 

The woman was pretty, brown hair at shoulder's length, but would never blossom to be as gorgeous as Scully. Even my forty years old Scully. I sipped at her wrist, while she leaned back in the night-club's soft sofa. Her abandon was pure poetry. So why didn't it feel like velvet under my tongue? 

I know Scully sometimes thinks that I get off more from feeding than from her love but she is wrong. Drinking human blood is required, I have no choice. Scully is my choice, she is all I want to taste. 

Once, I tried not to feed for a few days. I was miserable. Both physically and mentally. My body was affected; I felt weak and my motions were slow. And my mind was lost in a turmoil, as I tried to convince myself I wasn't doing anything wrong. 

Another gift from Scully. Guilt. Seems that I used to carry a heavy load of it back then. That hasn't changed. But the center of my attentions has moved. No more gray men, shadowy conspiracies and long lost sister. Just murder. 

Good and Evil. Yes, it bothers me. Human consciousness is full of that duality. So I won't go to Heaven. Could be a problem if I wasn't already dead. I live in Hell but Scully is my Heaven. 

Where does that put Jonas? 

*** *** *** *** 

Skinner called the unlisted number he had kept from Mulder's rolodex. The Lone Gunmen. He had only seen them at Mulder's funeral for a few moments, but their protectiveness towards Scully made him feel they were probably close. 

The one called Frohike was frantic. He confirmed that they had lost track of Scully months ago but feared she was just avoiding them. Only them and not the entire planet. He thought she might have found Mulder back in New York, although she had never confirmed anything. Disbelieving, Skinner wrote down the location. 

The Gunmen also provided Skinner with the number of one Lieutenant Olmi, who apparently had helped Dana recover from Mulder's death. Skinner remembered him from the investigation team and wondered sadly why Scully had put her trust in this man and not in him. 

After talking with Walter Skinner, Lieutenant Olmi was left puzzled. True, he hadn't had news from Dana for some time, but running away? He thought she had overcome her addiction problems. Acting this way was irrational for Dana Scully. 

Dialing his former colleague's number, Olmi hoped Ben Manners knew something. And he did. Olmi rushed to call back Walter Skinner. The New York address might not have been a hoax, after all. 

*** *** 

Scully believed in Mulder. In his ability to find the right path for them now. He would go to any lengths to protect her the best he could in this masquerade of a life they had chosen. 

So she was both scared and excited by the idea of having other Vampires around. If she could meet the *others*, she might learn more. Then, realization of what else was offered to her sunk in. 

*They could bring me across, but…that would be suicide!* 

Still, her mind was set. 

She had no idea how to find them. Then again, if they had threatened Mulder, they would probably turn their interest to the one thing he cared for. They would find her. If she let them. 

*I do what I have to do.* 

She slammed the door behind her and resolutely exited their apartment, hoping she would pose as a nice prey. 

*** *** 

Jonas smelled her. She already knew. How Perfect. Such a delicious creature. 

But Mulder had already spotted her. 

"What are you doing out here?" 

"Keeping tabs, Mulder?" 

"Oh, stop it, it's not safe for you here, let's go home." He motioned to grab her arm but her look froze him. 

"And then what? You keep me locked inside your Ivory Tower so I will never get hurt? What am I? Your plaything? Will you throw me away when I grow old and used?" 

She stopped as Mulder's face fell and his lower lip quivered. 

"Let me make my own choices." 

And then she left. Mulder watched her go, then lifted his gaze to their apartment windows. Did she really think that sharing his life was akin to being held in captivity? His eyes turned back to her blurred figure and he hesitated. 

A minute later, he was in their apartment, pacing around and throwing curses at the wall. 

*Seems I failed you, Scully.* 

*** *** 

I wake up in a strange place, unfamiliar and dark. I am at first confused then I look around and my thrills are confirmed: they took me. 

Mulder is going to be damn happy about that. 

I am still fully clothed and I sit at the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what to do next when the door opens. 

A lovely girl, not more than eighteen stands there, smiling. The sister, I suppose. 

She comes near me, still silent and sits on the bed as I lamely try not to betray my fears. I used to be a master freak at self control. Think, Dana, think. 

"Gabriel is so lucky to have you", she purrs, leaning into my now very reduced personal space. 

Oh no, what is she doing? I look around for some object I could use, or for some idea that would just wait for me, floating around in the room. Think harder Dana. 

Her hair brushes my cheek as she whispers in my ear: "Jonas wants to see you." She kisses my neck once, her cool lips like marble against my skin. The she raises up and holds out her hand. "Come." 

Petrified, I just do as I'm told. Gabriel would kill me. I mean Mulder. 

*** *** 

Somewhere, Mulder was drowning in guilt. 

*** *** *** *** 

Jonas, the older Vampire, waits for me, sitting at the dinner table of their four stars hotel suite. Seems that money never is a problem for the dead. I should tell that to my banker, he would have a laugh out of it. What the hell am I thinking? Concentrate, Dana, concentrate. 

I focus on Jonas and his appealing looks. A young, innocent man in appearance but the darkness of his eyes reveals his crimes. And his age. God, he is old, very old. 

"Dana? Come sit with me." His voice is sweet and light. 

Transfixed, I sit down in the chair facing him. The sister, whose name I don't know yet, stands behind him, then embraces him, her breasts crushed between his shoulder blades as she bends ands leans her head against his. 

She is just a sexual being. 

This display doesn't embarrass me but gives me time to collect myself and react. 

"Keep Mulder safe, and I'll do whatever you want me to." 

Jonas seems genuinely surprised, and so does his lustful sister. Obviously, I am not what they expected. Then I understand. 

"Is Mulder…Gabriel?" cautiously asks Jonas. 

I nod. 

"What makes you think I might want to hurt him?" 

I gather all my courage. "Because *you* are not supposed to stay too long with mortals, let alone share your secret with them and risking to expose your community." There. I said it. 

If I hadn't blinked, I could have sworn I saw Jonas smile. 

"You are a brave person, Dana. I have to admire that." Then: "We admire you a lot, don't we, Julianne?" He turns his attention to his sister who rewards him with a kiss on his cheek. 

"Oh, yes, we do…" she adds, looking so directly at me I wonder if she can see inside. 

"Then, what?" I don't want them to think I'm not brave. I'm brave, talking about my lover's fate with two cold-blooded monsters like you talk about the weather, ain't I? 

"You know, there is a price to pay for every single thing we do." His tone is serious now. 

"And how will you pay for this?" You go, girl - what am I crazy?! 

"I like you Dana. But Gabriel…Mulder has a tab he needs to clear. I'm here to see that he does." 

"And that would be?" 

"Ellen's death." I almost sense pain in his voice but I could be wrong. "You see, we are not allowed to kill within our kind. It's punishable by death." 

He pauses, but has more to say. 

"I'm listening." 

"I am fond of Gabriel. I watched him grow strong under Ellen's care. She was my daughter. Did he tell you that?" I shake my head and he goes on. "She chose him perfectly, a beautiful choice, really. And she taught him well. I know he killed her because of you, and from what it seems, you are worth it." 

What the hell did he mean by that? I wonder if I should let him know that I was actually the one who killed Ellen, shot her then severed her head. As I highly doubt about this, he goes on with his tale. 

"So, you are the key." 

"To his punishment?" 

"Indeed." 

Jonas' sister, who has been silent since then, sighs then goes sit on the loveseat away from us. 

As I remain silent, Jonas takes my turn. "I don't want to hurt you. But I've noticed that you are the only thing that truly matters to Gabriel. And it's been months so I guess he is not about to bring you across, am I right?" 

How does he… 

"I know things." 

Do you read minds? 

"Sometimes." 

God. 

"He has nothing to do with this. The irony here is that you seem to want this." 

I want this. Do I? I used to know. But I'm scared now. Then I remember Mulder will still look in his forties when I'll be seventy. And I make up my mind. 

"Yes, I do want this." 

"Excellent!" Julianne sounds pretty happy about my frail resolution and she jumps back near Jonas. But her excitement is brushed off by her bother, as he whispers in her ear and she reluctantly leaves the room. Jonas comes near me, sitting so close I bet he can smell my fears. 

"If you let me bring you across without any kind of resistance, it won't be as delectable. And voluntary suffering will not impact on Gabriel as much as if I snatched your life away from him." 

"You're wrong. I was some kind of a trigger," I answer. I need all my strength so I talk slowly, letting him ponder each of my words. "Gabriel passed those seven years in oblivion, happy about his condition. I re-activated his dormant memory. He knows who he was…but mostly, he realizes what he is now." I pause, he seems to be amazed by my speech. "He will suffer in any case." 

"This is why I haven't killed him yet." 

My questioning look pushes him to reveal more. 

"Gabriel, your Mulder, is an extraordinary creature. He hunts, feed on humans and still… well, mostly, lives by *our* rules. But he has a part of his own mortality deeply anchored within him. The core of his personality now is defined by the guilt he experiences. His remorse about snatching away the lives of those he use to be willing to die to protect. It's fascinating." 

After his long confession, Jonas pauses and gazes at me. As if I held the key. I do. I am the key. He is amazingly appealing and I want to know all about him. 

"Is he a rare case? Do you always lose memories from your past? Do *you* remember anything?" 

He contemplates my daring and seals the safety of our relationship with his answer. 

"No, I don't. I've heard about others but most of us are just born the day we are brought across. I mean, we know how to speak, read and all, but our life as human beings is gone. We are ready to wear the thin layer of our new, complex existence. We rarely get to wear again the thick coat of our past." 

"So Mulder's fascinates you because he has to struggle with two incompatible lives in one eternal lifetime…" 

"That… but mainly because it's been five months now and he still hasn't tried to kill himself. There are ways, you know." I shiver and his cold hands hold mine. The intimate touch frightens me but I'm not in any position to draw my hand away. "It seems that he has learned to deal with his past, and that you, a simple mortal, provided him enough support to carry on. I wonder what he'll do if you were to become my daughter." 

So be it. I close my eyes tightly and wonder if I'm going to die tonight. Funny, I thought Julianne would have wanted to be the one. 

Nothing happens. 

So I painfully open my heavy eyelids. He's gone. He has left the door open and time for me to reconsider. How thoughtful. Without a second look, I run out of the room. 

I wonder for how long. 

*** *** *** *** 

When Scully came back home, that night, she was still a mortal. Mulder was waiting for her in the dark. As she turned the light on, he winced. 

The sadness of his expression shot her through the heart. His shoulders were rumpled, his brows furrowed and his eyes…lost. She intensely looked at him, trying to convey how sorry she was to have gone off without him. But their silent communication wasn't at its best and he obviously missed - or ignored - the message. 

"So… what did he say?" 

Mulder's sixth sense never ceased to amaze her. 

"He wants to deal with me." 

"A deal?" 

"Well, sort of." Scully was only half lying after all. "My mortality against your life." 

"Are you happy now? He's going to give you what you wanted." His voice was as toneless as a robot programmed to drill holes in her chest. 

Scully crouched down next to him, her left hand brushing his thigh. 

Softly, in a childlike manner, she asked: "Don't you want us to be together? Always?" 

Mulder began to play with her fingers, teasing the tips with his own, brushing her knuckles. 

"Don't be a part of this, please. Don't even think again of coming close to being the monster that I am. I won't tolerate that." 

Scully let her head fall on his lap, and relished the feeling of his fingers deep in her hair. 

"I don't want to die…" 

"You won't." 

As familiar as the words sounded to Scully, she didn't believe Mulder. 

"Oh, I will, no matter I do." 

"I'll follow you." 

"No!" A horrified Scully raised her head, only to meet expressionless eyes. She was furious. Grabbing his shirt, she pushed on his chest with one hand, slapping him with the other. Mulder still didn't react. He couldn't cry. Another precious, dark gift. 

"You have too much to lose, Scully. I told you before, you should go." 

"It's eating you, isn't it?" 

"What?" 

*Yeah, pretend not to know what I'm talking about.* 

"Your past." 

"I'm guilty for all this. I looked for it. The life I had before…" 

"Listen to me. Listen to me!" She cupped his cheek and forced his gaze to fix her. "You did nothing wrong before. You always tried to protect me. As I know you are clumsily trying to do now." 

"I was - I am - the main source of despair in your life. You are far from your family, living hidden in a life you have no business being in. You shouldn't even be here." 

Scully straddled him, burying his head in her soft chest. 

"I'm here because I want to. Don't ever forget this." She stroked his hair soothingly, as his limp form sunk into her. 

"You're tired now. But I also know you are strong. This isn't a romantic quest, an exciting eloping. I've came to realize you kept me alive for seven years. The simple idea of you. Don't ask me to turn around now." 

Mulder silently, internally bled the tears he couldn't cry. 

*** *** 

Bringing her across will be the loss of her conscience as Scully, her fears and her joys, all that makes her a unique individual being. She will be lost to the world, so will her memories. 

Her memories of me. She won't know me anymore afterwards. I selfishly can't bear to risk this. I don't believe a deep kiss will cause her memories to float up again. It only was a cursed chance for me. I know that much. 

I fear she will become a inhuman beast, full of anger and hunger, unable to recognize my face. Losing her innocence. 

Not that I haven't corrupted that before. Seems like my life was devoted to tear apart Scully's innocence in any way I could think of. 

This has to come to an end. 

*** *** 

I will lose my memories. I dreamt about it last day. Will I love him the same, when I don't remember him? 

There is no doubt in my mind. 

Jonas will bring this whole situation to a rest, and Mulder will be safe. 

He promised. 

*** *** *** *** 

Several weeks had passed and not even the sight of Jonas' shadow. 

Scully convinced Mulder he could go out that night. He was starving himself and his over-protectiveness weighed on her. 

He seemed to know what her thoughts were made of, and before leaving, he hugged her tight against his heart. No beating greeted her there, only one hand on her back, the other in her hair. 

So Mulder went out to hunt and Scully felt safe in the idea that it would happen anytime soon now. She could smell it. 

She just sat there, waiting. 

Jonas came to her, smiling. 

*** *** 

She found him at the Copp's Hill Burial Ground, in North End. She had observed he loved to lose himself there, entertaining the ghosts that populated the graveyard. 

Mulder felt his heart pulse at the sight offered by Julianne. She looked aroused and excited as she watched him fed on his prey. He let the body down, soothing the girl's forehead as she fell asleep. 

Julianne bent down on his victim then turned to him and whispered: "Wanna share?" 

And he knew she wasn't referring to the poor junkie he was still holding. Dope fueled through his veins and made him hyper. He knew. 

"I'm going back there. I can't let it happen!" 

He began to move up when Julianne forcefully pinned him against the wet and soft ground, her eyes glistening and her fangs sharp. She pushed her hips in his, her hand on his throat. 

"Love me… You don't need her…" 

Her sensuous words coupled with the junkie's death in his veins made Mulder nauseous. He had found her weakness. 

He roughly rolled her on her back and began to unbutton her shirt. She moaned in his arms at his burning touch. Suddenly, he violently bit her neck. Her blood poured in his mouth and she groaned from pleasure. She failed to notice he wasn't hard or aroused but ready to kill her at any moment. Guess that three hundred and fifty years of practice doesn't prevent you from a mistake now and then. Such a beautiful, tempting mistake. 

As he didn't stop drinking from her, she began to suffocate and asked him to stop. Ordered him to then begged him. Getting weaker and limp, she just let him have his way. 

When he was sure she wouldn't be strong enough to even think of an attempt to stop him, Mulder scooped her up in his arms, walked to the other end of the yard and laid her down under a conveniently shadowy tree. 

She was fighting to stay awake and mumbling incoherent words, her beautiful face twisted in pain. 

Without a second glance at Julianne, Mulder ran to Scully. 

*** *** 

Jonas is playing gentle. He said he would try not to hurt me, as much as it was possible. But the wicked look lighting his pupils told me he will enjoy watching me suffer, watching Mulder suffer. The Hell with it. 

We are simply in my living room, no fancy setting, no gothic castle or gloomy burial vault. 

Jonas made me sit on the floor and he sat next to me. I shiver and my lashes bat a little to fast to conceal my fear. The lights are dim and I will never admit it to anybody but he is plainly attractive. I must be out of my mind. 

His right hand slowly works its way along my collarbone, he is gentle indeed. I close my eyes, in wait of the inevitable now. 

But instead of hurt, he tries to soften my death with pleasure. His hand travels along my breast, toy with my nipple as his tongue licks a soft spot behind my ear. If I wasn't frozen by fear, I might enjoy this. 

He realizes his plan isn't working so he withdraws from me, still caressing my bare breasts. I shiver again and, God, I'll swear he likes it. 

There is a pounding in my heart. Or it might be on the door, I don't really now. My senses are numb, my eyelids flutter and I'm offered. 

Before I close my eyes, I see Jonas yellow eyes shinning from excitement and I glimpse at a white sharpness, his teeth. 

Jonas bends on me and I can feel his fangs grazing at my skin. Farewell. 

"Scully?" 

Jonas digs into my flesh and I let a primal scream escape my lips. 

"Scully! Scully open the door!" 

I can hear the beating of my heart as my blood floods freely, warming Jonas. I can here the angel to. He's calling me. I scream again. 

"Scully? Dammit, open the door!" 

The pounding is more insistent and it seems to distract Jonas as he lifts his head from my neck. Drop of my blood drip from his chin unto my chest and I hazily see him glancing towards the door. 

At the same exact moment, the front door opens and the angel is standing there. 

*** *** *** *** 

Of all the things he had seen during his years of service, that had to be one of the most horrifyingly bizarre. 

Walter skinner screamed: "Freeze! F.B.I.! Put your hands on your head!" He carefully walked towards the blood-covered assailant, his gun pointed at his head. 

His eyes quickly glanced at Scully's body, who quivered. 

He quickly turned back to the man who seemed ready to jump on him at anytime. He had obviously interrupted whatever he had been doing. 

Reaching for his handcuffs, Skinner realized he didn't carry them. After all, he wasn't even on duty. "On the floor, now!" he yelled. He reached for his cellular and called 911. As soon as his attention was distracted by the operator, Jonas groaned like a beast and jumped towards him, only to be stopped by a couple of shots in the chest. He soundly fell to the floor and Skinner, shaking from the adrenaline rush in his bloodstream, yelled his badge number, directions and orders in the receiver. 

He softly kneeled near Scully and caressed her forehead. 

"Shhh, they're coming… You'll be okay…" But his heart wasn't with him as he realized the damage done. She had probably lost a lot of blood and was in shock. 

A bitter taste bathing his mouth, he just stayed there, holding her hand while waiting for the paramedics. 

He was suddenly distracted by the noise of hard steps coming nearer. He hadn't even thought of closing the door after him and by the sound of it, the person was running in their direction. 

He was going to get up and close the door to prevent anybody to witness this massacre when the sight of a disheveled, obviously high Mulder stopped him right in his tracks. 

Skinner gasped. "Mulder?" 

"Where is she?!" His voice was uncontrolled, full of panic. He saw Jonas' body on the floor then looked back up at Skinner. "Did he…? Where is…" Almost a whisper. 

Skinner, bemused, moved aside and let Mulder take in Scully's situation. 

Utterly despaired, Mulder threw himself at her side, checking her vital signs - weak - trying to open her eyelids and whispering loving words in her ears. 

Not only was Skinner shocked by Mulder's appearance but the whole drama of the scene was a lot to take. He managed to sit down on the sofa. 

Half a second later, Mulder was up and rushed to the kitchen. He came back with a long butcher-like knife and kneeled over Jonas' body. 

Grasping what he was about to do, Skinner screamed: "Mulder! Put that down!" 

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. As Mulder turned to face him, his eyes were wild, animal-like and Skinner knew better. 

"He has paid for it, Mulder. He's dead. You don't have to do this," he added, more softly. 

Mulder's voice rang in his ears. "You don't know the first thing about him! I need to do this!" 

Sirens were hurling, coming closer, announcing a possible help for Scully. 

With one straight hit, Mulder separated Jonas' head from his body. The sight was hideous and Skinner winced. 

Then, both men slowly watch the Vampire's corpse vanish into thin air. It didn't take more than a minute for it to fall into dust. 

Disbelieving his eyes, Skinner brushed his fingers upon them then took a hard long look at Mulder who oblivious of the butchery that had just happened, was again busy over Scully. 

"Mulder." 

Mulder began to wipe out the blood on Scully's neck with his shirt-tail. 

"Mulder!" 

The look he gave his former boss didn't leave room for rational explanation. 

"Should I hold the paramedics?" 

Mulder slowly nodded and wondered what story he would tell them and if they would buy it. 

*** *** 

Oh, Scully… 

Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? 

How could I let this happen… I was weak and careless. 

Her wound has almost disappeared now but those tremors won't leave her body. 

She is in need. 

I lay alongside her and hold her small figure against mine. I kiss her eyelids and her eyes slowly open. She smiles apologetically. A weak attempt. 

I can't let her die. 

*** *** *** *** 

When Skinner went back in the apartment, exhausted by the events and troubled by the lies he had to made up, he found Scully in Mulder's embrace, her head resting against his chest. 

*She's gone.* 

But as he approached, he noticed their entwined hands and Scully's firm grip. 

Mulder sensed him and met his eyes, blood droplets rolling down his face. 

"Mulder…" He brushed ways Skinner's good intentions with one hand. 

"I thought I couldn't cry," choked Mulder. 

Implicitly trusting his former Agent, Skinner felt Mulder was doing the best for Scully. 

Suddenly realizing, Mulder innocently asked: "What are you doing here?" 

Skinner repressed a bitter chuckle. "Maggie Scully was getting lonely." 

"How did you find us?" 

"It came to our knowledge that Scully might have found you in New York. We worked it from there. And bank transfers." 

Nodding towards the now empty part of the floor where Jonas' body had rested, Mulder whispered: "Thank you." 

"Mulder, what was this…thing?" 

"I…I..." Glancing at Scully, "I don't have much time. You have to leave now." 

"What?! Don't expect me to walk away after this!" His tone was dark and he meant it. 

"I'll make you, if I have to. You don't want that. I don't want to hurt you." 

"What's going on here, Mulder? Goddammit, is she gonna be alright?" 

"She will." Feeling the rolling tremors through Scully's body once again, Mulder ordered: "You have to leave. NOW!" 

"Fuck, Mulder. She's dying!" 

"Yes, she is." Closing his eyes, Mulder took the biggest decision of his life. "But I'll bring her back. Only, believe me, you don't want to see it. Is that enough? Can you walk away now?" 

"What have you become… Are you like…*him*?" 

"Tell her Mom she loved her. Tell her she's dead. She won't be able to see her again anyway." Begging, Mulder added: "Do that and, if you don't want to leave, let us go." 

"Where will you go?" 

"Your concern is touching but I don't think that you should know. Fuck, I don't even know myself." 

"Are there going to be others after you?" 

"Yes." 

Reaching for his pocket, Skinner extracted his car keys and threw them to Mulder. 

"I'll take a cab to the airport. I won't report the missing car. You keep it." 

A weak 'thanks' followed his generous gesture and Skinner knew he wasn't in a position to ask for anything else. Mulder seemed either distraught or on the verge to jump at his throat. 

The A.D. took a last look at the couple then left. 

*** *** 

"Okay, sweetie, it's gonna be alright soon…" 

I am shaking, biting my lips from the remorse I know will lurk and catch me anytime soon. 

In a swift, fluid move, my wrist is slashed and offered to Scully's lips. Her divine mouth moves in my blood and pain strikes my heart as she begins to drink. 

She is an avid drinker, like all fledglings are, and I have to stop her before I weaken and she's drunk. 

She opens questioning eyes to the world and in a second, I know. 

I let her lie on the floor for a few more instants and sneak quickly around the apartment to gather our most precious belongings and throw them in a duffel. I'm a thug. 

I shove the car keys in my pocket, then secure Scully in a safe embrace. 

A few minutes later, we're on the road. Again. 

*** *** 

Mulder had driven all night. Dawn was threatening him, its early lights raising above the mountains. 

He found a motor lodge, asked for a room and not to be disturbed during the day. His lady friend was pregnant and needed all the rest she could use. 

The owner watched him suspiciously and Mulder threw her his best charming grin. 

"14," and she dropped the key on the counter. 

Later in the day, Scully awoke in peace. Mulder was at her side, slowly tracing patterns on the naked skin of her thigh. She looked at him, smiled hesitantly then kissed him. She noticed the state of undress they both were in and was very aroused. 

Guiding his hand to explore her left breast, she naively asked: "Who are you?" 

Mulder's heart silently exploded and her hugged her tight, his face buried in her hair. 

FIN 

*** *** 

So? 

Songs quoted here: "Today" by Poe "Trash" by Suede "The facts about Jimmy" by Shawn Colvin 


End file.
